1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chance devices and more particularly pertains to a rotatable gaming device for randomly selecting data through analog means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chance devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, chance devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of generating randomly selected data are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a rotator game device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,665 which has a circular housing with a recess and a base wheel rotatable within the housing recess upon a bearing arrangement. The device further includes a plurality of wheel or disk members carrying indicia such that when the base wheel is stationary the plurality of wheel members are urged under the influence of gravity to a nested relationship, and when the base wheel is rotating the wheel members are displaced outwardly under the influence of centrifugal force such that their outer edge contacts the lip of the circular container, thereby causing the wheel members to revolve. Storage compartments can be provided for storing the wheels or disks.
A roulette playing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,005 which includes a hitting device for releasing a ball onto a circular runway which comprises a first rotatable roller disposed upstream of an outlet, a second rotatable roller opposed to the first roller, and a driver for rotating the first and the second rollers in opposite directions to each other. Such arrangement enables the ball released on the circular runway to be accelerated thereon.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,448 which describes a spinner device designed for use in a game that tests both the imagination and association of one or more players. The spinner device is characterized by a frame designed to pivotally receive a disk, wherein the disk is manually pivoted with respect to the frame to indicate a letter of the alphabet at random.
Other relevant documents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,524, and 4,206,921.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a rotatable gaming device for randomly selecting data through analog means which includes a base assembly supporting a rotatable platform in which a rotatable center shaft projects through the platform and supports both a cup member and a pointer, whereby the pointer and the platform may be caused to rotate in opposite directions with respect to the base assembly. Furthermore, none of the known prior art chance devices include additional gaming covers which may be magnetically engaged to the rotatable platform to change the indicia contained thereon and a storage compartment for storing such additional gaming covers.
In these respects, the rotatable gaming device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of randomly selecting data through analog means.